vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blade Wolf
|-|Blade Wolf= |-|LQ-84i= Summary Blade Wolf, officially designated IF Prototype LQ-84i, (IF standing for "Interface"), also known as Wolf and once informally referred to as K-9000 in reference to his more canine-like design, is a quadrupedal robot with a learning optical neuro-AI and a prototype verbal interface. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Bladewolf, IF Prototype LQ-84i, Wolf, K-9000 Origin: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Gender: Male Age: 3 Classification: AI Weapon, Scout Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (AR visor incorporates IR, NV and Soliton Radar technology allowing Blade Wolf to pinpoint the location of enemies, see through walls, across great distances and in pitch black enviroments), Stealth Mastery, Invisibility with Stealth Camo, Acrobatics, Can bypass conventional durability through Quantum Manipulation and Vibration Manipulation with High-Frequency weaponry (High-Frequency weapons vibrate extremely fast, allowing them to disrupt atoms with ease by shrinking their electron clouds. HF weapons can also cause changes to their blades particles at a quantum level, as well as cause quantum decoherence in the plank scale), Electromagnetism Manipulation (With Electromagnetic grenades), Healing (With Repair Nanopaste), Smoke Manipulation (Via Smoke Grenades), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Sam stated that nanomachines grant resistance to fear and battlefield emotions, whilst still feeling them deep inside their mind, cyborgs are unaffected by them physically and are still fully capable of fighting) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Able to fight against Raiden in his custom cyborg body, though he is much weaker than him and the Winds of Destruction, killed Khamsin). High-Frequency weapons ignore conventional durability. Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Noted to be faster than Raiden in his upgraded cyborg frame), at least Sub-Relativistic with Blade Mode (Should be comparable to Raiden in speed, as it functions the same way) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with fired knives. Standard Equipment: *'High-Frequency Chainsaw:' A large chainsaw that serves as one of LQ-84i's primary weapons. its rotation mechanism has been enhanced to vibrate the chainsaw's teeth at high frequency allowing it to weaken and sever the bonds that keep atoms together. Wielded by Wolf during his time as a Desperado UG, it seems to have been discarded after his fight with Raiden. *'Heat Knife:' A sub-weapon developed to be thrown by the manipulator attached to Blade Wolf's tail. An inductive heating system found in the storage area gives each knife an ultra-high temperature capable of piercing through an opponent's armor on contact. It boasts cutting and piercing power comparable to that of High-Frequency blades. *'Red Phosphorus Grenade:' A smoke grenade that burns phosphorous pentoxide, along with other additives, to create a screen that impairs standard infrared sensors. *'Electromagentic Grenade:' A disposable electronic attack device that emits electromagentic pulses for a limited time, disabling any UGs and Cyborgs in the area. Because recent-model UGs and Cyborgs immediatly shut down all circuitry when an electrical surge is detected, no permanent damage is done. *'Repair Nanopaste' Substance used by UGs and Cyborgs to recover from sustained injuries akin to how a normal human regenerates from wounds but at a much faster rate. It can be used to immediately restore Blade Wolf's Life Guage. *'Electrolyte Pack:' A container of the molten carbonate electrolytes used to power military cyborgs' fuel cells, it can be used to immediately restore Blade Wolf's Fuel Cell Gauge. Intelligence: Gifted, even by human standards, the neuron count for his optical AI is 90 billion. Weaknesses: Is susceptible to (sufficiently strong) EMP attacks. Gallery Metal Gear Rising Revengeance OST - I'm My Own Master Now Extended Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Metal Gear Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Robots Category:Wolves Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Claw Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8